Flour for Blackberry Pie
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: *Summer Ships story 3 for me!* "Oh, blackberry pie!" Mr. Merriman said cheerfully. "I'll be sure to give you an extra lot then! Ben! Get a sack of flour for Miss Felicity!" Felicity skipped in place. "Can I help Ben, Father? Please? I'm strong, I can hold a sack!"


**Disclaimer: **I do not own American Girl, or Felicity, or Ben, or Mr. Merriman, or Mrs. Merriman, or flour (though I did try to eat it once when I was little and it wasn't pretty...) or anything else of any concern!

Another Summer Ships story! I meant to do more but it was hard! I started this on June 17, but I haven't been writing much on it! I have one more, though, a Harry/Hermione, for Summer Ships, so I'm not going away from FanFic and forgetting about it or anything!

I'd like to say ILoveWillRiker will have more stories, too, but I don't know. She has one to publish, but other then that, she just doesn't do FanFic as much as me! But I know she'll have some up this summer!

* * *

Felicity Merriman handed her mother the bowl of blackberries. She thought she was going crazy from the heat of the kitchen. If only her mother wasn't so stupid about being a "Gentlewoman" and cooking all the time. She wasn't going to live to be a Gentlewoman if she died from heat stroke.

"Oh, we're all out of flour!" Mrs. Merriman said, glancing at the shelf where it always sat. "Honey, I'm sorry, but could you run to your father's store and get some more? You can hurry."

Felicity was hardly listening. She hopped up. "Oh, I'd love to go, Mother!" she exclaimed. "Thank you!"

Mrs. Merriman was about to call to her about not running, but Felicity was already long out the door.

The moment Felicity stepped into the cool air, she felt alive. Skipping and running down the street, she reached her father's tore in milliseconds. She couldn't learn to run like that in the kitchen. Ha, she knew something Mother certainly didn't!

"Father, we need flour!" Felicity shouted, panting into the store. "For blackberry pie!"

"Oh, blackberry pie!" Mr. Merriman said cheerfully. "I'll be sure to give you an extra lot then! Ben! Get a sack of flour for Miss Felicity!"

Felicity skipped in place. "Can I help Ben, Father? Please? I'm strong, I can hold a sack!"

Ben came out from the back holding a huge sack of flour. "I don't think so, Felicity. They weigh about as much as you."

Felicity stood tall. "_I _bet I can carry one!" she said. "Let me try, please, Ben?"

Ben glanced at Mr. Merriman, who shrugged. Ben set the sack down. "Try then, Felicity. Go ahead."

Felicity smiled proudly, picked up the sack of flour, and held it. "It's heavy, but I can do it easy," she said, grinning at the surprised look on Ben's face.

"Put it down before you drop it then," Ben said, smiling, but looking slightly irritated, too.

Felicity sighed, but glanced at Mr. Merriman and saw his nod. "Okay," she said, dropping the bag of flour.

Ben and Mr. Merriman couldn't even say anything before the bag broke on a loose nail on the floor, spraying flour. Felicity toppled over into the white mess, covering her dress with crisp white flour. Though nothing was amusing, Ben looked like he wanted to laugh. Felicity couldn't help it – she did laugh. Fairly soon, Ben and Mr. Merriman joined in.

"There's a lot of tax on that flour," Mr. Merriman said, still smiling. "It's going to be hard to figure this out."

"I'm sorry, Father," Felicity said, trying to rub the flour off her dress. "I couldn't lift it."

"You could," Ben said, "You just couldn't set it down. Come on."

Ben pulled Felicity up, but she slipped again and fell back into the floury mess. "Mother is going to be so mad," Felicity said, looking over her dress. "I'll have to get all cleaned up and I'll miss making pie."

Though she tried to sound disappointed, Ben winked at Felicity, and she couldn't help but smile. She scrambled up, stumbled, and fell into Ben. "I'm sorry!" she said, trying to avoid the flour on the floor. "I'll help you clean it all up!"

"No," Mr. Merriman said, coming to look at the mess. "You go home and try to explain this to your mother without mentioning lifting a 20 pound bag of flour. Ben can bring along a new sack of flour in a bit."

Felicity glanced at her father and Ben, but at least her father looked rather serious now. "I can help," she said weakly, but she didn't really want to act indignant right now, when she was covered with flour. "Besides, what will people think when I walk home?"

Mr. Merriman glanced at his daughter. "All right, then. Ben, you take Lissy home, okay? Then you come back here and clean up the flour. I'll be sure not to have her lift any more sacks of flour."

There was a glint of humor in his eyes, and Felicity smiled at him. Ben shrugged, and held his arm out. "After you, Miss Felicity."

Felicity giggled and skipped out of the store. As they walked home, she stuck close to Ben, and he winked at her every time somebody stared and looked as if they wanted to say something. Felicity waved to Elizabeth, and burst out laughing.

When they reached the house, Felicity slowed and peered through the window, though she couldn't see her mother.

"I have an idea," Ben said, seeing her nervousness. "You could sneak in back and change while I stall your mother?"

Felicity brightened. "Would you really, Ben?"

Felicity threw her arms around Ben before skipping around the house. He laughed, watching her disappear into the house.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so! Yep, that again! ;)

I've made a Community thing for Summer Ships, in case you're interested (I know probably not?)! And I still have my poll on my profile (Which Doctor Who companion is your favorite?)! And I'm a registered Beta reader for a lot in case you ever want one... That's all for news (if you care which I'm guessing not)!

Linley :)


End file.
